Si ya me duele perderte
by Ninor-san
Summary: AU SS Después de abandonarles a él y a su pequeña ¿Cómo hará para recuperarles y aplacar esa barrera de resentimiento?
1. Prólogo

_**Si ya me duele perderte**_

_**Recomendada para escuchar en la lectura: Donde están corazón – Enrique Iglesias**_

-¿Uhmm? ¿Sa-sakura?

Parpadeó débilmente pensando en la alborada sin verla por las ventanas, había sentido un toque en su mejilla.

-¿Sakura?- volvió a preguntar cayendo en lo estúpido de su pregunta, seguramente estaba con Nadja.

_Qué idiota_, _Yo y mis paranoias._

La paranoia última que tenía de que pronto iba a dejarle.

Quizá por esas miradas lascivas…

_Creo que eso del estrés puede ser real._

Enterró la cara en la almohada respirando el aroma a cerezos que tanto adoraba pese a los dos años de noviazgo y otros dos de algo menos que matrimonio.

Tras un tiempo indeterminado resolvió que ya tardaba demasiado.

De modo que calzándose las pantuflas dejó la habitación, examinando las demás.

-¿Qué demonios?

Después de una precaria reconciliación solo aquello faltaba. No podía hallarla.

-¡Sakura!

Ni que el departamento fuese tan grande.

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estás?

Oficial, cerca no.

_¿Dónde se ha metido esa mujer a esta hora?_

RIIIING

-¡Ay!

Asustado por salir de su propio silencio así corrió al teléfono antes de despertar a la pequeña.

-¿Syaoran? ¿Syaoran, eres tú?

_¿Quién más, el rey de Inglaterra?_

-Eriol, sí, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has visto la hora?

-Syaoran, te sonará extraño pero por amor a cualquier Dios en el que creas cállate y ponme atención.

Mucha seriedad para Eriol Hiragizawa.

Demasiada.

-¿Qué…?

-Escucha, no me es fácil decirte esto y menos a ti, que eres mi mejor amigo…mira yo…hace unos momentos…Tomoyo y yo recibimos una llamada de tu casa. Una llamada de Sakura.

¡Imposible! ¡Sakura no estaba en casa!

-En ella nos pidió decirte algo muy serio…es que ella…

Un gong retumbó en su cabeza después de lo siguiente.

Su cuerpo se quebró en una fracción de segundo y ya estaba temblando.

-Va-vaya…

_¿Vaya? ¿Sólo un maldito vaya?_

-Syaoran…

-Gracias…muchas gracias….

Tres palabras sin definición alguna que, en realidad expresaban un "déjame en paz entonces"

-¿Estarás bien?- escuchó por el otro lado del fono.-Tomoyo y yo podemos ir a ayudarte…

_Oh, si estaré__ genial después de saber que mi prometida se fugó con otro, estoy soltero, con una hija, nada podría ser mejor"_

-Si, no te preocupes.

Colgó de un solo como portazo, no es no quisiese la compañía de Eriol, es sólo que el inglés tenía todo menos sutilidad en la conmiseración.

_Vamos, cálmate, no pierdas la cabeza._

Es como esas advertencias que te dan en sueños y tú decides obviar.

La angustia que domina al más fuerte de los hombres.

Cayó pesadamente al sillón llevándose la mano al alborotado cabello castaño; la enorme sala oscura incrementaba su pesar en forma descontrolada.

No podía entenderlo.

_Ni tiene lógica, ni cabeza…nada…_

¿Alguna vez han visto la inseguridad de no saber qué hace porque la mayor de las calamidades se avecina como un tsunami que no puedes parar?

Esta vez cubrió su cara del nudo en la garganta.

-¡¡Mierda!!-estalló luego de tratar sin éxito-¡¡Mierda!!Por qué?

Él la amaba con cada pedazo de cuerpo, mente y alma, le había propuesto matrimonio, tenían una pequeña niña e iban a casarse en dos semanas.

¡NO HAY LÓGICA EN ABANDONARLES!

¡¡NO-HAY- LÓGICA!!

Gritó luego como desesperado hundido en el cojín mullido, gritó sintiendo por primera vez gotas de dulce rocío resbalando por su hermoso rostro marcando la tela diminutamente.

¿Es que no lo hubo dado hasta el aire?

¿Por qué?

-¡Al demonio! ¡AL DEMONIO SAKURA!

Gimió no consciente de lo que decía.

Hasta que sus nublados ojos se toparon con un sobre dejado en cierta repisa.

Lo abrió sin ningún cuidado, ardiendo de furia.

Era de ella.

"_**Syaoran:**_

_**Sé que cuando leas esto ya estaré lejos y sé que tal vez nunca perdones esto que hice pero he querido darte a saber que debía hacerlo. Debo entender qué es lo que realmente quiero y cuando lo sepa quizá pueda darte un mejor motivo.**_

_**Lo lamenta**_

_**Sakura"**_

Volvió a gemir nuestro joven tan imperceptiblemente en un ahogo agónico.

¿Comprender? ¿Motivos?

¿Qué condenación quería decir después de todo lo que vivieron juntos?

¿POR QUÉ AHORA? __

Como ausente oyó un llanto en un cuarto cercano.

Limpió sus mejillas al llegar.

-¿Nadja? -se acercó a la pequeña camita.-¿Te asustaste?

La niña poniéndose de rodillas alzó sus brazos aterrada para que el otro la cargase.

_No debo dejarme rendir…estoy solo pero…_

Tenía alguien que cuidar.

Que dependía de él.

Sin importar la traición de Sakura.

Acunó a la pequeña en sus brazos, dejando caer sus últimas lágrimas de dolor.

De lo triste que es madurar en un solo paso.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**¿Qué rayos es esto? Ni idea, una revolución loca de la dizque imaginación.**_

_**¿Es one-shot? ¿Tendrá secuela? ¡ay! No lo sé.**_

_**Comenten cualquier cosa pero comenten.**_


	2. 1 Ilustración

_**1. **__**Ilustración.**_

_**Recomendada para escuchar en la lectura: **__**Si No Te Hubieras Ido –Mana**_

_Recomendada_

_13 años después…_

Tokio, el centro tecnológico de Japón, la urbe más soñada por los idealistas que desean conocer la modernidad, de esos que han leído ciencia-ficción toda su vida y luego se llevan la mayor desilusión…

O aquellos que son asiduos compradores de mangas y también termina decepcionados…

Tokio la magnífica donde todo parece cobrar otro significado…

Tokio que…

-No entiendo, no entiendo porque debo estar aquí.

Aunque en ese momento para él todos estos desvaríos eran cháchara pura.

Ciertamente los afanes de su amiga en el tema de modernidad y estilo no le interesaban en absoluto, se conformaba con invertir, asistir a algunos desfiles y pasar desapercibido-lo más invisible que _él _podía ser-pero Tomoyo Daidouji, diseñadora de alta costura más famosa de ese lado del océano, no parecía estar de acuerdo.

Esa mujer se divertía mucho a sus expensas.

_La influencia de Eriol no le hizo bien._

-Pero Syaoran…-replicó con tonito zalamero.- nada te cuesta estar aquí unas cuantas horas a saber cómo estamos gastando tu dinero. ¿Es que no te preocupa si esto resulta el fracaso más grande de la última década?

-Te dieron el visto bueno todos los críticos posibles.- dijo el susodicho Syaoran con gesto arrogante.- sabes que no gusto de andar en este medio. Tal vez a tu marido y a ti les sea gratificante pero para mí es un dolor de cabeza.

Lejos de molestarse ella sonrío ampliamente luego de dar instrucciones rápidas a sus ayudantes.

-Relájate, pareces tenso. La verdad si la quieres, te traje para que veas la colección de la que puedo diseñar uno para Nadja-chan.- la coloración del aludido de volvió purpúrea.-está pidiéndome uno para su fiesta desde hace semanas, porque le harás una fiesta ¿No es así, Syaoran?

Syaoran Li, el inversionista más poderoso y atractivo de la región asiática (y probablemente de varias regiones más) frunció el ceño.

-¿Podría negarme? Se enojaría y aunque yo me molestase y la castigase sospecho que la culpa habría de volverme loco.-la miró alzando una ceja.- y debe estar desesperada para que organices la visita con el único propósito de convencerme.

-De cualquier forma la pequeña habría tenido fiesta, incluso si hubiéramos tenido que amordazarte Syaoran-kun.

Conocía l verdad de tal amenaza.

Iba a protestar pero, cosa inexplicable, empezó a sentirse mareado y tuvo que sostenerse para no trastabillar.

Acción que sorprendió a su compañera.

-¿Syaoran? ¿Te sientes bien?

Parpadeó liberándose del vértigo y asintió.

Siguieron el tortuoso recorrido de modelos que los observaban con lujuria y deleite.

--

-¡SEÑORITA LI!

_Rayos_

Alzó lentamente la mirada topándose con la del sensei MUY MALHUMORADO y con el rostro furibundo.

Eso de ignorar sus llamados tres veces no era buena idea.

-Parece ser que hablo con el viento ¿No, Li?-rugió Nokoru Munasagi para su terror.-creo que no ha considerado que su historial de amonestaciones en mi asignatura no es del todo pequeño ¿O acaso tengo que hablar de nuevo con su apoderado?

Manejó una disculpa de cliché que no convenció a nadie ni amainó las risas del alumnado en pleno. No era su culpa distraerse en mates, parecía estar en su sangre.

Pero no era digno de un Li.

Eso era lo que su abuela siempre le decía.

Para su fortuna, la campanilla vino a su rescate y el hombre salió del salón no sin antes dejarles una asignación digna de Einstein.

-¿Estás bien Nadja-chan?

La voz dulce y cantarina la interrumpió de sus pensamientos en auto-reproche.

-No te preocupes Hikari-chan. Solo…

-Te distrajiste.-interrumpió haciéndola enrojecer por lo obvia de la razón.- pero en eso debo agradecerte. ¿Sabes? Si no te hubiera gritado el maestro habría escuchado mi teléfono con un mensajito…

-¿Mensa…?.-empezó a reflexionar.- ¿Dices que…?

Hikari Hiragizawa afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Y…?

-¿SI fuera no cómo estaría Nadja?

La ambarina sonrió con su típica energía y celebró de antemano el hecho con un efusivo abrazo a su mejor amiga desde el kínder, la cual, solo atinó a tratar de respirar y sonreír al unísono. La comprendía.

-Tal parece que hoy está muy feliz. Nadja-san.

No, hoy puede o no ser su día, pero si es el día de convertir a Nadja Li en la persona más sonrojada de Japón.

-¡Ho-hola Liang-san!

Desde el lugar extremo del aula, un muchacho ojiazul observaba la escena con infinita tristeza.

Mirada que fue bien interpretada por su gemela.

Era extraño…extraño como esa chiquilla de profundos y hermosos ojos almendra lograba apenarlo, deprimirlo, alegrarlo y enfurecerlo en menos de dos segundos. Era extraño también porque ella era como su hermana y era u prima aunque no sabía bien porque.

_Onii-san ¿Acaso…?_

¡No! ¡Que locura!

Al notarla mirando hacia él y llamándolo supo que necesitaba gritar.

SI, el calmado y sensato Kaoru Hiragizawa quería gritar insultos a kami a diestra y siniestra.

Hikari sólo interpretó la escena con una mirada sin contestar.

--

Entrecerró los párpados con cansancio y rabia.

Otra carta devuelta sin abrir.

¿Creería él que era una broma?

Ja, una broma.

Una broma no podía ser la vida que había llevado tratando de cambiar y recuperarse; por él y por ella…claro no dio explicaciones pero ¿Qué iba a decir? Herirlo era última pretensión y que la olvidara resultaba peor.

"**Quien quiera que seáis, os ruego acabad con esta broma y alejaos de mi y de mi familia o n0o tendré piedad con vos.**

**Atte. Syaoran Li"**

Rio amargamente como lo había hecho siempre…tantos años de penas inmerecidas. Había envejecido por dentro y por fuera era la misma que ahora era aclamada como la misteriosa modelo de quien nadie conocía el pasado. Sin un nombre definido o un color propio…esos tintes y coloraciones ocultando su verdadera identidad.

Era llamada actualmente Annelies a secas…

Sin cariño de por medio siquiera.

Eso pensaba al esperar sin exasperarse fuera de la secundaria de Tokyo.

_Si, está aquí y necesito verles a ambos. Pues pronto me verán también, lo quieran o no._

Guardó el bolígrafo elegante y metió el papel en el sobre sintiendo un repentino estremecimiento.

_No puedo dejarte…_

No fue un error, o quizá fue un error necesario.

Dejando el sobre al lado en el auto, sacó de su terso cuello el tan adorado relicario.

Besó la fotografía conmoviéndose de nueva cuenta pero decidida a todo.

Recordando el trazo de las últimas palabras de sus furtivas cartas.

_Sakura…_

Sakura KInomoto, si, era su nombre.

Nombre que traería las más amargas dificultades a quienes habían logrado ser felices.

--

-¿Quién vendrá esta noche?

Eriol chasqueó para recibir su whisky y reprimió su mofa contra su viejo amigo.

-Mi atolondrado pequeño lobo, No escuchaste NADA de lo que Tomoyo dijo.

-¿De qué hablas?.- rezongó ofendiéndose.- claro que escuché y no me digas pequeño.

-Siempre has sido más pequeño que yo aunque más alto que Tomoyo.- arguyó sin faltar a la verdad, Syaoran cruzó los brazos y desvió la cabeza percatándose de risas femeninas y volviendo a atender a Eriol, que si notó su rubor.

-Para tu sapiencia Li-kun vendrá Annelies, Tomoyo ha estado pidiendo por ella desde el desfile de la última temporada.

-¿Esa tal _camaleón?_.-dudó saliendo de su bochorno.-Pensé que era imposible tenerla imposible.

-Tomoyo e imposible no van en la misma oración amigo.- presumió.- Annelies estará o juro que me pego un tiro en este mismo instante con una pistola de agua.

-Annelies estará en el desfile de hoy…Supongo que será interesante…

La mujer de ese seudónimo curvó los labios en esa tarde.

Una vez los había abandonado para encontrarse a sí misma.

Ahora se abandonaría a sí misma para encontrarlos a ellos.

A Syaoran…y a Nadja.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**El "años después", no podía narrar TODA LA HISTORIA desde que Sakura se fue **_

_**¿Qué tiene Syaoran? **_

_**¿Por qué se fue Sakura?**_

_**¿Los líos de adolescentes de Nadja y sus amigos? Crean que no es por rellenar, tendrán mucho que ver en el desarrollo de la historia.**_

_**¿La canción? Pues es de mis favoritas, si viene o no al caso, no lo sé.**_

_**Comenten cualquier cosa pero comenten.**_


	3. 2 Noche Pastel

_**2**__**. Noche Pastel.**_

_**Recomendada para escuchar en la lectura: **__**Saigo no Kajitsu – Maaya Sakamoto**_

Un arremolinar atropellado de saludos de despedida, grititos emocionados, bromas pesadas y risillas escandalosas invadió la secundaria a esa hora de la tarde. Murmullos junto con miradas envidiosas del grupo _plástico _del centro educativo.

Envidia dirigida a Nadja Li.

La muchacha, sin quererlo, se había convertido en la más agraciada y popular de la escuela. Tenía dinero, una belleza singular y una…familia que cualquiera desearía.

Pero era bastante despistada.

-¿Nos invitarás Nadja-chan?

-¡Por supuesto que si!-exclamó sonriente y con energía.- solo debo pedir las invitaciones para traerlas mañana ¡Será genial que todos ustedes estén allí! A papá le agradará mucho.

El grupo selecto de la castaña, todos hijos de amigos de infancia de su padre.

-Y dime… ¿Le dirás a Xiu-san si será tu pareja?

Su rostro se encendió cuál fosforo y Hikari no pudo evitar soltar una risa cómplice.

¡Las reacciones de su compañera eran tan obvias!

-Yo…no lo sé…no sé si acepte.

-Yo opino que sí - comentó Azumi Sasaki sabiamente-él te quiere mucho, además, Nadja-chan, nadie dejará de ir ¡Será la fiesta del año! ¡Todo Tokyo va paralizarse!

Sonrió nerviosamente…sus amigos resultaban MUY exagerados a veces…

Fiesta del año…

-Hablando de eso ¿Sabían que el origen de las fiestas de cumpleaños fue en Grecia?

Se volvió a su camarada parpadeando con interés.

-¿Grecia?

Un brillo malicioso cruzó los ojos pequeños del chico.

-Así es- hizo el gesto que tanto lo caracterizaba- sucedió que…-cierta ambarina ahogó una exclamación de asombro con el relato- y el día de…

Si definitivamente existía una persona que creyese las mentiras de Yamasaki era sin duda la atolondrada Nadja.

Herencia de familia, sin duda.

-¿Kaoru?

_Indefenso cuando ella sonríe…_

-¡Tierra llamando a Kaoru!

_Demonios ¿Qué estaba pasando con su sentido común?_

-¡¡KAORU!!

_¡Era como su hermana por todos los dioses!_

-¡¡KAORU HIRAGIZAWA!!

-¿Eh?

Una gruesa gota descendió por la cabeza de su amigo.

Estuvo monologando todo el rato.

Monologando otra vez.

-L-lo siento…te dejé ¿hablando solo de nuevo?

-No ¿Te parece?-ironizó avergonzándolo-si, estimado, estuve monologando porque tú te la pasaste otros 10 minutos observando como embobado a Li-san…

-¡Cállate! –espetó sonrojado-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¡Solo estaba algo…distraído!

-¡Ja! Y me pregunto porqué.

-Inari, no digas estupideces.-insistió el de ojos zafiro - Nadja-chan es mi amiga, la de mi hermana y si escuchara lo que dices seguramente no le agradaría.

¿Entonces…?-añadió sopesando.- ¿Admites que lo que pienso es cierto y que te importa lo que ella piense de ti?

-¡N-no quería decir eso…! ¡Es que…!

-Si no lo fuera…no te afectaría tanto.

-¡¡NO ME AFECTA!!

El pobre mozalbete se debatía entre discutir y evitar sonrojarse por los comentarios de su agudo compañero, tan agudo como su gemela, que ya no tenía atarantado con la suposición casi enferma. Suposición ilógica, pero que le estaba doliendo mucho.

Después de todo, hablando hipotéticamente por supuesto, la castaña solo lo observaba amicalmente.

Después de todo ella estaba loca por Xiu-san.

Y si, hipotéticamente hablando, a él le gustara ella lo rechazaría.

Eso si a él le gustara.

Porque NO le gustaba Nadja ni a ella él.

Ese chino idiota…

-¿Y eso que importaría en caso de que fuera cierto? Ella podría tirarse al río por ese…Xiu.

Rayos, no esa sonrisa zagas de nuevo.

-¿Son celos lo que leo en ti, apreciado pero descontrolado amigo?

-¡P-por supuesto que no! ¡Que tontería!

El mundo estaba de cabeza. Él, que apenas entrado a la adolescencia conquistaba a cuanta muchacha se le cruzó enfrente, se halló confundido y humillado por un sentimiento desconocido hacia una persona impredecible. Y lo más patético radicaba en que jamás fue alguien tímido o de ruborizarse con frecuencia.

Leía en la mirada de las personas cual libro abierto.

Y no podía ver en la suya propia.

Que miserable se sentía.

_Lo más difícil es descifrar los sentimientos…sobre todo los del corazón Onii-chan._

-¿Celos?-simuló pésimo-¿Por qué estaría celoso de ese inmigrante estúpido?

También detestó aquella risa de _te pillé _en sus ojos.

Diantre.

-No, por supuesto. No son celos contra ese… ¿cómo lo llamaste? Inmigrante estúpido.- Kaoru decidió alentar la idea de que un homicidio no era tan malo.- pareciera que has olvidado que Li-san no es japonesa luego sería una inmigrante…

-Cállate.

Inari Minami calló más por consideración que obediencia para luego continuar con su arremetida.

Tenía que admitirlo de una vez.

O quizá terminaría herido.

-No entiendo porqué actúas como si estar loco por Nadja Li fuera malo ¡La mitad de la preparatoria lo está y nadie ha muerto por eso!-tentó de explicar- eres adolescente y eso suele pasar…no es fatal... ¿O acaso me he enfermado al afirmar que me encanta la hermosa Hikari?

El ojiazul le observó de reojo.

-No pero si llegara a mayores morirías.- amenazó recuperando aquella templanza que le caracterizaba.

-¡Onii-chan!-llamaron desde lejos e Inari puesto su mejor sonrisa seductora para la dueña de la voz.

_Si no fuera mi amigo….bueno tampoco haría nada si no lo fuera…Hikari sabe cuidarse sola._

-¡Onii-chan debemos darnos prisa! Nos iremos hoy con Nadja-chan en su auto.

-Sí, ahora voy.- aclaró viéndola alejarse.- hasta luego Inari y ya quita esa cara de tonto que mi hermana ya no te ve.

-Pero esa sonrisa era para ti _corazón._

Frunció elegantemente el ceño con la burla. Quizá no era bueno contarle todo lo que le pasaba a ese muchacho que dizque era su mejor amigo.

De esos que reafirman la frase con amigo así para qué quiero enemigos.

-Muy gracioso.

-¡Hermano!

Corrió dando cuenta que su gemela le llamaba en vano pues apenas clamar su nombre se había entretenido en ayudar a Nadja en asuntos de mujeres y odió verlo. Encaminado al auto abrió la puerta y se aturdió al ver un sobre rosa en su superficie.

Con el nombre de…

-Nadja…ese chino idiota.

Intrigado (no celoso, aclaremos, no celoso) lo guardó en su respectivo maletín antes de la llegada de las muchachas. Sin leer siquiera el remitente, pues ellas ya se acercaban.

Ese idiota de Xiu…

La tarde en Tokyo…y la carta con el destinatario equivocado.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Sorbió un poco del vino, algo complacido.

-Cosecha muy buena, amigo mío, no la mejor porque siempre hay que reservar la mejor.

-No necesito saber para qué.

Eriol rió un poco con el comentario despidiendo a la sirvienta con una seña rumbo a la cocina de la mansión.

En el bar privado, secreto casi, pues no solía invitar mucha gente allí. Preferiría que lo invitasen a él.

-Tratándose de otro diría que debería darte vergüenza pero en tu caso es irremediable- habló su amigo chino en son de consejo- tú aquí bebiendo cuando te place y Tomoyo fuera al borde de un ataque.

-Vamos, no te lo tomes así…a fin de cuentas tú estás aquí conmigo lo cual te involucra en esa vergüenza.- el hombre un poco más joven torció una mueca molesta que divirtió al anfitrión- yo manejo mis finanzas, están seguras y no creo necesitar más dinero del que dispongo ya. De hecho, sólo trabajo para evitar los motes de dependiente.

-No tienes remedio.-suspiró el castaño.

-Opino lo mismo querido Syaoran. Yo tengo mis manias y tú las tuyas…-comenzó la mofa correspondiente - esa fobia a los eventos de Tomoyo por ejemplo, te enviamos siempre invitaciones…

Apretó el botón en petición de más vino.

-Iré esta vez, basta por ahora. Ese medio no me interesa ni para mí ni para mi hija.- zanjó entendiendo el significado de la charla. Un cierto velo de doble filo que odiaba notar.

-Será por eso…que no le correspondiste a esa hermosa señorita que se declaró en la última reunión. Sin embargo…

Más bebida en la mansión Hiragizawa. El invitado un punto menos de receloso que anteriores ocasiones, más incómodo quizá.

-Sin embargo.- continúo.-veo que Tomoyo ya te ha hablado de eso. Pensé que quedamos en que yo te convencería.

-Me convenció…de lo primero. Pero la _proposición _no la aceptaré ni de chiste.

El de mirada zafiro guardó su sonrisa pretenciosa para una ocasión más extrema y no perdió el aplomo. Algo más que un ceder inesperado movía a su amigo.

-¿Realmente crees que es un medio peligroso? Yo le veo su lado divertido. Personas que se creen dioses vistiendo lo que verdaderos genios diseñan para ellos y además…esa misteriosa modelo que Tomoyo ha logrado convocar.

-¿Aquella mujer misteriosa?- inquirió Syaoran algo interesado ansioso por estar a sus cabales con el cambio de tema-si, lo habías dicho antes y creo que será interesante comprobar los dichos. Nadie sabe, después de todo, quién es o su verdadero nombre; solo la llaman Annelies Amamiya.

-Annelies a secas Syaoran-hubo de interrumpir sorbiendo más de la bebida pegándole en el sentido del humor fino- no le agrada el apellido.

-Pareces conocerla…

-Sólo por menciones, hoy sería la primera vez.

Un tibio sonido de cristal quebrado vino de algún lugar alertando a los oyentes por un breve instante.

-Vaya con esta chica…otra nueva. Espero que no haya sido la vajilla inglesa…

-¿Nueva?- parpadeó Syaoran despistado cambiando el tema -¿Otra?

-Pues sí, ya conoces a Tomoyo. Esta, al menos, se quedará más porque no representa un peligro a su feminidad.- el sonido de la risa elegante escapó por su boca.- después de todo no está embobada, no _conmigo, _Syaoran.

Para más diversión del dueño de casa, su objeto de burlas más frecuente se sonrojó como adolescente.

_Nunca cambiarás querido Syaoran._

No le movió más el motivo por el que la sirvienta quebró el caro utensilio adorado por Tomoyo, tomando sin precauciones entre sus manos tembleques con la llamada de _ella_.

¿Por qué justo ahora

-¿Señorita? Si, soy yo…señorita…-se soltó la insegura voz por el auricular, cuidando su soledad en el espacio, cuidando de no ser escuchada-si, lo he averiguado. Es él…sí…el que usted buscaba señorita…

-¿Estás segura?-graznó la dulce voz agitada en el teléfono y la revisión patética de parte de su discípula en la enorme residencia.

-Completamente señorita, obedece a la descripción que usted me hizo. Escuché el mismo nombre que usted me indicó, es la misma persona señorita…

Por un segundo sólo se escuchó un gemido casi suspiro del otro lado.

-Averigua si irá…luego veremos lo siguiente.

Colgaron al otro extremo de la ciudad, zona importante por cierto. Y la hermosa mujer viró con infinita pereza y millones de planes al individuo que le reclamaba, los anteojos oscuros como la noche ocultaban el posible color de las escépticas pupilas.

-¿Podrías escucharme un minuto? ¡No he terminado contigo!

Sonrisa casi apetecible, mudable y pretenciosa falta de emoción.

-Yo si he terminado contigo. O al menos lo haré pronto.

-¡Pero…!

Viró en respeto por la deuda ya saldada que le tenía con desinterés, diversión, cautela. Pasatiempos que pasaban a segundo plano, tras su principal prioridad.

-Yo he cumplido con lo que acordamos. Estar hasta hallar aquello que perdí y lo he encontrado espero.-habló demasiado corta de fundamentos que el hombre pudiese captar reales-ahí tienes a Reika, la he entrenado por mucho y está lista para suplirme.

-¿Suplirte? ¡Anne, lo notarán! ¿Y qué que voy a decir? ¿Que te esfumaste?

En tal momento la sonrisa de la modela se amplió a niveles extravagante, con la afirmación siguiente.

-Tú nunca me aceptaste en realidad y lo sabes…no será diferente con Reika, nadie lo notará. Somos casi iguales ¿O por qué crees que la he elegido?

_Somos iguales en realidad_

-¡Espera!

No supo si fue iluso al pretender retener su partida sosteniendo su fina muñeca pero su jugada la revertió, presionando el brazo del acompañante con la fría mirada oculta y crueldad.

-Para ti no soy más Annelies Amamiya, sólo hoy, no importa qué suceda.-dio su argumento final curvando la bica en una mueca de astucia- no deseo que volvamos a vernos.

'Anne' sin perder su dignidad, marchó al aposento del hotel antes de viajar al otro lado de la ciudad para su compromiso final. Trancó la portezuela de caoba, entresacando de entre material intocable unas fotografías tomadas en confidencial que observaba con detenimiento cada noche.

_Si hubiera tenido los míos…tal vez me recordarías._

La noche en el último desfile de la temporada que prometía causar comentarios en más de algunos días, organizado por Tomoyo Daidouji y patrocinado por su esposo Eriol Hiragizawa y además el millonario Syaoran Li.

Sólo hacía falta una en el equipo.

Una que resurgiría entre los abismos de lo más hondo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Asintió simulando pésimamente mal –sin exagerar – el repentino mareo.

-¿En serio? Quizá no deberías ir hoy…

-¿Y ganarme otro epíteto halagador de tu maridito? No, gracias Tomoyo estaré perfecto.

Pegó otra llamada a los adolescentes en concilio en el piso de arriba, interrumpiendo un corto instante de contemplación de una sonrisa, cortesía de Nadja Li para el hermano de su mejor amiga.

Débil en un par de segundos.

-¡Vamos enseguida!

La primera cogió de la mano a su gemela corriendo delante de él quién tropezó dejando fuera de la mochila todo su contenido.

-Sólo esto me faltaba.

Sin embargo la presencia conocida de un sobre sellado distrajo su atención…la carta que sustrajo del auto de Nadja-chan.

¿Tendría el tiempo de leerla?

_Al menos debo asegurarme que es ese idiota de Xiu._

Confió a ciegas que las chicas charlarían lo suficiente para dejarle ese detalle. Cuidadoso, rompió el sello primorosamente confeccionado.

-¡Hermano!

A tontas sacó el ¿sobre del interior?

_Vaya este tipo si que es tímido._

En él si estaba escrito el remitente pero…

_¿Sakura…Kinomoto?_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**¡Hola! ¡Volví! En realidad solo me faltaban unos detallitos que hacer en este capi y me disculpo por haber tardado. ¿Nuestros personajes? A punto de entrar a un torbellino que ni se imaginan. ¡Vean el dichoso desfile en el próximo capi! **_

_**¿Leerá Kaoru-kun la carta? **_

_**¿La canción? Pertenece a los OVAs de 'Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations', el ending para ser más específica ¡Escuchenla! Se las recomiendo con toda el alma :)**_

_**¡Onegai déjenme un review! Y gracias a :**_ _**Luna-Box**__**, **__**ossalia**__**, elisa li kinomoto, **__**Shaoran y Sakura forever**__**, **__**VocaTeam**__**, **__**Goddess Aeris**__**, Dina, JF, Selina , miriamgosht por los suyos.**_


End file.
